Fiber-optics communication systems are known. Such systems typical transmit optical signals along a wave-guide composed of an optical fiber between points of use. At the point of use the optical signal is typically converted through the use of an electro-optical converter into an electrical signal.
Optical signals/fiber optics systems, as are known, offer a number of advantages over conventional systems. Primary on the list of advantages is speed. On the one hand the speed that a fiber optics system can transmit information is limited by the speed of the optical signal in the optical fiber. On the other hand several optical signals of different wavelengths may be combined, and simultaneously transmitted within the same optical fiber with the signals later separated at the receiving end through the use of optical filters.
Secondary on the list of advantages, but also of great importance, is immunity to interference. Optical signals, as is known, are not susceptible to electromagnetic interference (EMI) nor does an optical signal generate EMI. Further, when optical signals are combined and transmitted simultaneously, mutual interference is not a limiting factor or even a consideration.
Fiber optics systems, as is also known, also offer a number of disadvantages. Primary on the list of disadvantages is in the difficulty of interfacing optical devices with other optical devices. The problem, as known, lies in the difficulty of transmitting an optical signal across the boundary within a connector from one device to another device. Wave-guides within connectors must be precisely aligned to avoid signal degradation. Presently available connectors avoiding the problems of signal degradation are bulky and time consuming in assembly. A better apparatus is needed to interface optical devices.